


Serenade for Two

by EriGure



Series: Allegro Appassionato! : A Yuri!!! on Ice Role Reversal AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Viktor being stupid, Yurio is Yuuri's student, coach yuuri
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: Phần sau của “Allegro Appassionato!”Họ là đối thủ, là bạn bè. Họ là Viktor Nikiforov và Katsuki Yuuri. Trong kì thi thứ hai của Yurio, Cúp Rostelecom, Viktor mở lòng mình với Yuuri.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Serenade for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420227) by [Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu). 



> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> Không phụ lòng mong mỏi của mọi người, tôi quyết định thêm phần sau của "Allegro Appassionato!", nhưng lần này sẽ tập trung hơn vào mối quan hệ của Viktor và Yuuri. Có thể tôi sẽ thêm truyện vào series này. CÓ THỂ THÔI NHÉ.  
> Cảm ơn rất nhiều, beta của tôi, vì đã làm việc cật lực thế này~  
> Cứ tự nhiên cho tôi biết mọi người nghĩ gì nhé! Nếu mọi người thấy điều gì đấy không ổn thì đừng ngại ngần gì mà không nói với tôi nhé!
> 
>  
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Vì phần này hầu như chỉ tập trung vào quan hệ của Viktor và Yuuri nên không có sự rườm rà về cách xưng hô như phần trước. Chú thích: Viktor - anh, Yuuri K. - cậu, Christophe (ở một đoạn): gã / cậu ta (POV của Viktor) và Yuri P. (nếu có xuất hiện - cậu (bé).  
> À còn nữa, tớ đã có beta rồi nhé :'3 Cảm ơn cậu Chamomilea vì đã "mặt dày" đặt gạch một chân ở chỗ tớ. Mong được hợp tác lâu dài với cậu.  
> Yuuri, Yuuri xinh đẹp đáng yêu, đừng bao giờ thay đổi =w=

Katsuki Yuuri không hề ghét Viktor Nikiforov. Sự thật thì cậu là người Viktor có thể xem như bạn bè thân thiết ngoài Christophe Giacometti. Và Viktor cũng là người bạn thân khác của Yuuri bên cạnh Phichit Chulanont. Họ được gắn mác kì phùng địch thủ từ khi Yuuri tước lấy huy chương vàng từ tay Viktor; cả trong mùa giải cấp cao đầu tiên của giải Grand Prix và giải Thế giới tận hai năm liền. Sau đó, Viktor nâng cấp những bài trình diễn của mình và đoạt lại huy chương vàng, với Yuuri theo sau rất sít sao với cách biệt chưa đầy một điểm.

Yuuri còn trẻ, nhưng rất tham vọng. Cậu dai sức hơn hẳn Viktor, và cậu biết tận dụng hết khả năng của mình.

Và Viktor luôn yêu thích một thử thách như vậy.   

Anh còn nhớ Yuuri vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng khi người ta tuyên bố trao huy chương vàng đầu tiên của cậu trong Giải Chung kết Grand Prix, đánh bại đương kim vô địch Viktor Nikiforov trong giải đấu cấp cao đầu tiên của mình. Viktor thường bật cười khi nhớ vẻ mặt nai vàng ngơ ngác của Yuuri khi ấy. Viktor đã nghĩ cậu chỉ độ chừng 13 - 14 tuổi trong lần đầu gặp Katsuki Yuuri và tự làm mình bẽ mặt khi bảo Yuuri rằng hôm nay là buổi thi phần Đơn Nam cho Cấp Cao, không phải Cấp Thiếu niên.

Yuuri đã cau có bảo rằng mình biết thừa, rằng mình nằm trong Phân khu Cao cấp trước khi quay lưng khỏi Viktor và nổi đóa.

Dễ thương thật.

Và lần đầu tiên trong suốt năm năm ròng, Viktor đứng trên bục nhận giải với chiếc huy chương bạc thay vì vàng.

Ngày đấy, mối quan hệ đối thủ - bạn bè giữa họ bắt đầu.

* * *

Người ta vẫn thường nghĩ rằng Katsuki Yuuri điềm đạm và cách biệt. Khuôn mặt cậu toát lên vẻ quả quyết trước khi tiến về sân băng với mút cách âm che kín hai tai. Cậu chẳng trò chuyện cùng ai trước khi lên sân băng, ngay cả với huấn luyện viên của mình. Yuuri kể với Viktor rằng cậu phải giữ cho mình thật bình tĩnh kẻo lại lo lắng và làm hỏng bài thi đấu. Và vì anh là một đối thủ tốt, Viktor chỉ gật gù và quyết định chỉ nói chuyện với Yuuri sau khi bài Free Program kết thúc.

Viktor chưa từng biết lòng tôn trọng Yuuri với tư cách là đối thủ dần trở thành điều gì khác, và anh quan sát Yuuri thích nghi dần với chính bản thân mình. Mỗi lúc một tự tin, có khi đanh đá, với tiếng cười giòn tan làm Viktor nhớ đến tiếng chuông gió Yuuri mua làm quà cho anh khi anh giành được Cúp NHK.

Viktor vẫn còn nhớ như in buổi dạ tiệc sau giải GPF đêm ấy, khi anh cuối cùng cũng giành lại được huy chương vàng sau hai năm liền bị Yuuri đánh bại ở các giải đấu Grand Prix và Thế giới, trong khi Yuuri lại khá buồn vì bị hạ gục với cách biệt chỉ một điểm. Viktor chẳng biết ai đã pha lẫn rượu vào cốc nước hoa quả của Yuuri (có thể là Chris), khiến cậu trai mười chín tuổi say bét nhè, và bắt đầu thách thức tất cả các vận động viên tham dự cùng thi nhảy.

Họ đã rất vui vẻ. Sức chịu đựng quật cường của Yuuri cho cậu lợi thế, và cậu lần lượt hạ gục gần như tất cả mọi người trong căn phòng. Viktor đã tận hưởng khoảng thời gian tuyệt vời chụp những tấm ảnh Yuuri breakdance và múa cột với Chris trong trạng thái say xỉn, và ngay cả Celestino cũng chẳng thể ngăn cậu vận động viên người Nhật quyết khiêu vũ cả đêm.

“Viktooor… Khiêu vũ cùng em nào!” Yuuri rền rĩ và say sưa lôi kéo Viktor vào sàn nhảy trống không. “Hôm… hôm nay anh có được huy chương vàng rồi… em sẽ đánh bại anh… trên sàn nhảy này… đó Viktor!”

Viktor bật cười và vui vẻ nhận lời thách đấu. Yuuri rất ghét phải thua cuộc, và với tư cách là người bạn tốt, Viktor quyết định chiều theo cậu một chút. Bản nhạc thay đổi, và hai người dễ dàng hòa mình vào điệu tango cuồng dại và nồng nhiệt. Viktor mỉm cười khi trông thấy những bước nhảy mượt mà của Yuuri, nhưng anh cũng chẳng dễ gì bỏ cuộc sớm như vậy. Cả hai đều vui vẻ, thay đổi bước nhảy, thách thức nhau với nụ cười trên môi. Họ gần tiến về nhau đến khi cuộc thi nhảy thành điệu Paso Doble tuyệt mĩ. Viktor để Yuuri dẫn bước trước tiên rồi đổi vai trò cho nhau. Yuuri đã cười khi ngả người Viktor một cách uyển chuyển, rồi tiếp tục khiêu vũ.

Viktor chưa từng được vui vẻ như vậy bao giờ. Những năm gần đây sôi động hơn hẳn vì có Yuuri. Không chỉ trên sân băng mà cả ngoài sàn đấu nữa. Anh đã trượt băng thật vui vẻ đến vậy bởi Yuuri luôn ở đấy, thách thức anh với nụ cười tự mãn đáng yêu trước khi bước lên sân băng. Và đêm nay… khi họ khiêu vũ trong vòng tay của nhau… Viktor chưa từng thấy tim mình đập nhanh đến vậy.

Yuuri quả thật rất xinh đẹp. Cậu trai đáng yêu mà anh từng nhầm lẫn là vận động viên cấp thiếu niên đã trở thành một sinh vật tuyệt mĩ trong quãng thời gian quá ư ngắn ngủi. Ừ, cậu vẫn còn nét đáng yêu, Viktor lúc nào cũng muốn ôm lấy cậu, nhất là khi cậu trở nên mũm mĩm hơn sau mỗi mùa giải (Yuuri khi ấy trông thật mềm mại và ấm áp) nhưng với mồ hôi và gương mặt ửng hồng của cậu sau cuộc vui khiêu vũ và rượu chè, nó như thể Viktor lần đầu trông thấy toàn bộ vẻ đẹp của Yuuri vậy.

Và trước khi anh biết được thì tiệc đã tàn. Anh trở về khách sạn cùng với những tuyển thủ Nga khác trong khi Yuuri về cùng Celestino.

Đêm đã khuya khi Viktor nằm dài trên chiếc giường mềm mại êm ấm của phòng khách sạn, nhớ về những gì đã xảy ra trong đêm yến tiệc, khi nhận thức đột nhiên ập đến khiến anh hoàn toàn bất ngờ. Không kịp suy nghĩ, anh lấy chiếc điện thoại và gọi ngay cho một số máy quá đỗi quen thuộc.

“Chris?”

“Viktor… giờ này rồi tự dưng mày gọi tao làm cái gì?” anh có thể nghe tiếng cằn nhằn của gã vận động viên người Thụy Sĩ ở đầu dây bên kia. Viktor ắt hẳn đã đánh thức cậu ta rồi.

“Tao nghĩ mình đổ Yuuri mất tiêu rồi…”

* * *

Ấy thế mà, Viktor không bao giờ đủ cam đảm để thổ lộ cùng Yuuri cả.

Không phải Viktor chẳng có kinh nghiệm, vì Chúa, anh thường được xem là trai làng chơi với thói ve vãn và số tình cũ của mình kia mà. Nhưng Yuuri thì khác hẳn. Anh không muốn đánh mất đi tình bạn với Yuuri nếu mọi thứ không suôn sẻ giữa hai người.

Ít ra thì, đấy là những gì anh tự nhủ bản thân khi mùa giải trượt băng nghệ thuật tiếp theo đã cận kề, và Viktor giữ kín mối thầm thương trộm nhớ này, để nó lớn dần trong tim anh. Ngay cả Chris cũng thôi bảo Viktor thổ lộ với Yuuri và vượt qua giai đoạn chờ đợi mòn mỏi “chả mấy hay ho” này đi.

Đến khi năm đó đến và Viktor cuối cùng, cuối cùng thì cũng có đủ can đảm để rủ Yuuri hẹn hò (cái bài báo trong tạp chí nói rằng Yuuri khá thân thiết với một cô người mẫu ở Detroit đó cũng có lẽ là một trong những lí do vì sao Viktor nghĩ đã đến lúc phải thổ lộ tình cảm của mình với Yuuri. Viktor gọi cho Yuuri và hỏi về bài báo đó, và vận động viên người Nhật đã kể rằng cậu chẳng biết nàng người mẫu nào, nói chi là hẹn hò với họ.)

Anh tự quy định rằng mình chỉ được quyền trò chuyện với Yuuri sau bài Free Program. Viktor chờ đợi và quan sát Yuuri lướt qua bài Short Program của mình một cách hoàn hảo. Như thường lệ, cậu đã rất tham vọng, đẩy những cú nhảy về nửa sau bài diễn với những bước nhảy độ khó cao. Chưa kể, cậu còn nâng cấp bài biểu diễn của mình bằng việc nâng cả hai tay cho tất cả những cú nhảy cho dù có suýt lỡ nhịp cho cú nhảy phối hợp cuối cùng. Cậu phá vỡ kỉ lục năm ngoái của Viktor hơn những tám điểm, và được thi lượt đầu tiên cho bài Free Skate vào hôm sau.

Buổi thi Free Skate hôm sau là thảm họa với Yuuri. Viktor cảm thấy tim mình thắt nghẹn lại khi thấy Yuuri dần vỡ vụn trên sân băng. Cậu suýt lỡ mất nhạc nền nếu Celestino không gào lên gọi cậu, cậu làm hỏng những bước nhảy, những bước chuyển tiếp trở nên lúng túng, toàn thân như đông cứng lại, và cậu không thể biểu diễn như bình thường nữa.

Yuuri đạt số điểm thấp nhất kì thi năm ấy dù với điểm Short Program phá kỉ lực. Viktor cố an ủi cậu, nhưng cậu né tránh tất cả mọi người.

Sau đó, Viktor chẳng còn dịp nào để hỏi cậu về việc hẹn hò nữa. Yuuri trượt dài trong kì thi Quốc gia, và điều tiếp theo Viktor biết, Yuuri đã tuyên bố giải nghệ và ra đi biền biệt.

Nhưng Viktor vẫn điên cuồng yêu cậu ấy.

* * *

“Yuuri~!” Viktor mỉm cười tươi tắn khi anh quấn quít lấy cậu trai người Nhật lúc họ đoàn tụ ở Cúp Rostelecom; nơi cuộc thi thứ hai của Yuri Plisetsky được tổ chức. Viktor cũng thi tại Rostelecom sau khi thắng huy chương vàng tại Cúp Trung Hoa. Yurio đoạt huy chương bạc tại Giải NHK, bị JJ Leroy từ Canada đánh bại. Viktor vẫn buồn bực chuyện Yuuri ở đây với tư cách huấn luyện viên của Yurio thay vì một tuyển thủ, nhưng anh vẫn vui mừng được gặp Yuuri sau ngần ấy thời gian.

“Viktor!” Yuuri mim cười. Cậu đứng đấy, khoác một bộ cánh đen tuyền với chiếc áo khoác sang trọng, đeo cả chiếc cà vạt màu lam nhạt xấu xí mà Viktor muốn đốt quách đi cho xong. Tóc cậu vuốt ngược lộn xộn như hồi còn biểu diễn trên sân băng, nhưng cậu vẫn mang chiếc kính gọng xanh của mình.

“Yurio đâu?” Viktor hỏi.

“Nói chuyện với ông. Hôm nay ông ấy đến không được, nên em để thằng bé gọi cho ông trước khi ra thi đấu.” Yuuri nói đơn giản. “Và làm ơn nói với Yakov đừng nhìn em chòng chọc thế… Phu nhân Baranovskaya vừa chặn đường em ban nãy và nói rằng nếu em muốn giải nghệ thì bà sẵn lòng cho em theo học còn hơn là để em giả vờ đóng vai huấn luyện viên như vậy…”

“Biết nói sao ta? Bà ấy đã thấy kết quả biên đạo của em cho bài diễn tự do của Yurio kia mà. Prima ballerina… làm sao em nghĩ ra được?” Viktor khúc khích.

“Vắt óc ra mà nghĩ với Minako-sensei chứ sao,” Yuuri thở dài. “Rốt cuộc là tại sao Lilia Baronovskaya lại ở đây chứ?”

“Bả biên đạo cho Mila.” Viktor hồn nhiên nói, gật đầu về hướng Mila ngồi xa xa kia. “Bà muốn gặp lại học trò của Minako sau bao nhiêu năm ròng.”

Yuuri chỉ thở dài và nhìn quanh. Khác với kì thi NHK, Rostelecom đầy những gương mặt mới cậu ít thân quen, như Seung-Gil Lee, hay Emil Nekola, hoặc Jean-Jacques “JJ” Leroy (Viktor cứ nằng nặc gọi cậu ta là “Janet Jackson” chứ nhất quyết không chịu gọi “Jean-Jacques”)

“Yuuri… sau khi cuộc thi kết thúc, mình hẹn hò đi.” Viktor chậm rãi nói. Chẳng có tí cợt nhả nào trong giọng điệu của anh, cũng chẳng còn nụ cười trêu ghẹo khiến Yuuri khó chịu, vì ban đầu cậu còn nghĩ Viktor đang nghiêm túc tán tỉnh mình trước khi nhận ra gã trai tóc bạc làm thế với hầu như tất cả mọi người. Nhưng lần này, lần này thì khác hẳn. Mặt Viktor nghiêm túc mà nhạy cảm, và tim Yuuri như lỡ mất một nhịp trước cảnh tình trước mắt. Mặt anh ửng lên sắc hồng tuyệt đẹp.

“Viktor…” Yuuri khẽ buông tiếng thở dài. Viktor lại đùa giỡn trên tình cảm của cậu nữa mà, phải không? Không thể nào…

“Anh nghiêm túc đó, Yuuri à. Anh định hỏi em từ hai năm trước rồi, nhưng em lại đi trước anh một bước bằng cách tuyên bố giải nghệ rồi ra đi biệt tăm.” Viktor nói khẽ. “Sau bài Free Program lần này… làm ơn, hẹn hò với anh đi…” Giọng anh khẽ quá, Yuuri không chắc mình có nghe nhầm hay không.

“Viktor à, em-”

Viktor mỉm cười và nhẹ nhàng ấn ngón trỏ của mình vào đôi môi Yuuri để cậu yên lặng, rồi mỉm cười với Yuuri. “Xin em, Yuuri, hãy suy nghĩ về việc này. Ngày mai, sau bài Free Program, hãy cho anh câu trả lời. Đêm nay, xin hãy để anh quyến rũ em với “Eros” của anh,” Viktor cúi người và hôn lên gò má của Yuuri trước khi phả hơi thở nồng ấm vào tai cậu trai Nhật Bản. “Đừng hòng dời mắt khỏi anh.”

Yuuri ngưng thở, chẳng thế thốt lên lời khi Viktor vuốt ve mái tóc vuốt ngược của cậu rồi bước vào sân băng để tiến hành sáu phút khởi động. Thậm chí cậu chẳng hề để ý Yurio đã quay lại hỏi xem cậu có sao không. Yuuri vẫn còn ngẩn ngơ. Má cậu nóng bừng, và vẫn cảm thấy đôi môi mềm mại của Viktor áp vào nó. Cậu vẫn cảm thấy hơi thở nóng ấm thoảng qua làn da nhạy cảm bên tai mình.

Yurio làu bàu gì đó về chuyện Yuuri quá ư kì cục và bỏ mặc cậu bên rìa sân băng. Yurio bước vào sân băng để khởi động trong khi Yuuri phải bấu chặt vào rào chắn để giữ cho mình thật bình tĩnh. Yurio sẽ biểu diễn sau Viktor. Cậu cần phải tập trung vào Yurio, vì vận động viên tóc vàng là học trò của mình. Thế nhưng, trí óc cậu vẫn không thôi lảng vảng về Viktor.

Khi Viktor bước lên sân băng để trình diễn bản “Ái tình: Eros”, Yuuri giữ lời hứa và không khi nào dời mắt khỏi Viktor.

Cậu thề rằng tim mình đã ngừng đập khi Viktor gửi về phía cậu một nụ hôn gió.

* * *

“Sau đây là màn trình diễn của Viktor Nikiforov, hai mươi bảy tuổi, Huyền thoại Sống của nước Nga. Bản nhạc cho bài Short Program của anh lần này là “Tình ái: Eros”, được biên đạo bởi Yuuri Katsuki.”

* * *

Viktor giành được huy chương vàng, trong khi Yurio chỉ được huy chương đồng, khi lại bị Jean-Jacques Leroy đánh bại lần nữa.

Cậu vận động viên trẻ tuổi giận dữ không bút giấy nào tả xiết. Cậu bé gầm gừ với mọi người xung quanh cho đến khi Yuuri nhẹ nhàng dẫn cậu đến phòng thay quần áo để giúp cậu bình tĩnh. Chàng huấn luyện viên nói rằng ông cậu đang chờ ở sảnh lớn, và như thế xem chừng đã đủ để làm cậu bé vui lên, bởi sắc mặt cậu thay đổi khá nhanh.

“Ông muốn gặp anh đó, Yuuri à. Em ngủ lại nhà ông được không ạ? Em hứa sẽ đến vào sáng sớm để tập cho buổi biểu diễn bế mạc.” Yurio hỏi lễ phép khiến Yuuri suýt bất ngờ. Yurio ít khi nào phải phép, và cậu bé ngoan ngoãn xin phép Yuuri thế này khiến anh nở nụ cười cảm thông. Cậu bé muốn dành thời gian cho ông mình, kể cả khi điều đó có nghĩa là phải xin phép Yuuri đường hoàng. Thật ra, nếu cậu có xẵng giọng hỏi thì Yuuri cũng chả thể chối từ.

Vả lại, có thể dành thời gian cho ông cũng sẽ làm cậu vui hơn trước nỗi buồn bực vì chỉ có thể mang về huy chương đồng, nên Yuuri gật đầu đồng ý.

“Được mà, Yurio.” anh nói nhỏ nhẹ, xoa đầu Yurio.

“Em xin lỗi… em chỉ được mỗi huy chương đồng…” Yurio lẩm bẩm và ôm lấy Yuuri.

Yuuri thở dài và dịu dàng ôm cậu. “Em vẫn thắng rồi, Yurio, và anh tự hào về em lắm.” Yuuri khẽ nói. “Chúc mừng em đến với Giải Chung kết nhé!”

Yurio gật đầu, nhưng vẫn không vui.

“Ta đi gặp ông em nào.”

* * *

“Anh chờ em đấy sao?”

Viktor quay người và tươi cười khi trông thấy Yuuri đứng đằng sau mình. Cậu vẫn mặc bộ y phục và cái cà vạt xấu xí mà Viktor ghét kinh khủng. Yuuri điềm tĩnh hơn hôm qua nhiều, xem chừng Viktor đã sáng suốt khi để Yuuri chút thời gian để xem xét mọi việc.

“Yuuri...” Viktor thở dài và đáp lại nụ cười. Không ai nói gì trong một lúc lâu.

“Thế nào? Chẳng phải anh định hỏi em gì đó sao?” Yuuri nhướn mày.

Viktor cười rạng rỡ và ôm chặt lấy Yuuri. “Em muốn đi chơi với anh chứ, hả Yuuri?”

Và như thế, hai người dừng chân ở khách sạn trước để Viktor tắm rửa, và Yuuri thay quần áo dễ chịu hơn.

Đêm đã khuya khi hai người gặp nhau. Yuuri kể với Viktor rằng Yurio đang thăm ông. Viktor gật đầu và nắm lấy tay Yuuri khi họ bắt đầu rảo quanh phố phường Moskva cùng nhau.

“Bài Free Program của anh thật đẹp,” Yuuri nói khi họ cùng sóng đôi trên phố với những cốc cacao nóng ấm trong tay. “Hiếm khi nào anh trượt trên nền nhạc sôi nổi, vui tươi và trữ tình như thế cả.”

“Yakov chả hề hài lòng tí nào khi anh báo với ông rằng anh sẽ trượt bản nhạc đó.” Viktor cười khúc khích. “Đằng nào thì anh cũng đã mong một bản nhạc Nhật sẽ biểu lộ rõ cảm xúc của anh dành cho em hơn.” Viktor vui vẻ ngân nga đoạn điệp khúc của bài ca đó.

Yuuri ửng cả mặt và liếc nhìn Viktor. Anh trong có vẻ hào hứng, dù họ chẳng làm gì nhiều trong buổi hò hẹn đầu tiên cả. Chỉ dạo quanh thủ đô, tìm kiếm và thưởng thức những món ăn đường phố.

“Yuuri nè, anh thực sự nghiêm túc khi muốn em hẹn hò với anh đó.” Viktor nói chậm rãi. “Thực tế thì… anh đã bị em cưa đổ từ sau dạ tiệc GPF năm năm trước rồi…”

Yuuri có thể thấy hơi thở mình nghẹn lại trong cổ họng.

“N-năm á…?”

“Ừ. Cái năm mà anh đoạt lại huy chương vàng sau khi em đánh bại anh hai năm liền ấy,” Viktor mỉm cười hạnh phúc trước những kí ức về đêm khiêu vũ của hai người hôm ấy. “Anh chẳng có can đảm để nói với em, mãi đến khi hai năm trước. Nhưng em ruồng rẫy anh bằng cách tuyên bố giải nghệ, rồi biến mất trước khi anh có cơ hội bày tỏ…”

Yuuri ngừng bước trước lời thổ lộ này, và cậu ngước nhìn chàng vận động viên người Nga một cách thận trọng.

“Vậy trong suốt khoảng thời gian qua… khi anh tán tỉnh em…?” Cậu không thể thốt được câu hỏi “Là anh đang nghiêm túc đó hả?”.

“Ừ thì, anh nghĩ là nếu mình tán tỉnh em đủ nhiều thì em sẽ tự mình tiến thêm bước nữa hay gì đấy.” Viktor cười lớn. “Nên anh chờ em ngay cả khi em đã giải nghệ. Đến khi anh xem video em trượt bài diễn tự do của anh năm ngoái, anh nghĩ mình nên thử tiếp cận em lần nữa để được ở bên em trên sân băng. Nhưng Yurio đã đi trước anh một bước. Anh đã cố gắng rất nhiều ở Nhật Bản, em biết không, nhưng Yuuri cứ lạnh nhạt với anh mãi, anh nghĩ tình cảm mình chẳng hề được đáp lại…”

“Đồ ngốc.” Yuuri lầm bầm khi cậu nhìn xuống để che đi gương mặt đỏ ửng của mình. “Anh là đồ ngu nhất quả đất, Viktor Nikiforov à! Tại cái quái gì mà anh cứ vòng vo tam quốc như thế hả, hả?! Em cứ tưởng… em chưa bao giờ nghĩ anh thực sự nghiêm túc… anh cứ qua lại với mọi người và anh kiểu như… gã trai làng chơi trượt băng thiên tài giỏi giang như lời đồn đại… và em thì chỉ là mình mà thôi…” Yuuri không biết mình đã bật khóc tự lúc nào. “Nên là… nên em chẳng nói gì cả… bởi em chẳng dám hi vọng… để rồi thất vọng bởi anh chả hề yêu em… và em cũng đâu có muốn đánh mất tình bạn giữa hai đứa mình…” Yuuri tiếp tục khóc.

Viktor chỉ đứng đấy lúng túng. Anh chẳng biết phải xử sự sao với người đang khóc trước mặt anh thế này.

“Y-Yuuri… Yuuri nè, đừng khóc nữa, nhé… anh xin lỗi… anh xin lỗi mà…” Viktor rối rít. Anh phải làm gì đây? Anh đã khiến người anh yêu khóc trong lần hò hẹn đầu rồi! “Yuuri nè… anh không biết phải làm sao khi người ta khóc trước mặt anh hết… Anh nên hôn em hay gì đó hả…?”

Yuuri chỉ càng khóc to hơn, và giờ thì một đám đông tò mò đang kéo tới. Viktor nhanh chóng kéo Yuuri đến nơi kín đáo hơn và chờ Yuuri nín khóc. Anh dịu dàng ôm lấy Yuuri và lấy tay xoa lưng cậu đến khi tiếng khóc của chàng trai Nhật Bản chỉ còn là những tiếng nức nở.

“Anh là thằng đàn ông ngu ngốc nhất quả đất.” Yuuri lầm bầm, rúc đầu vào vai Viktor.

“Ừ, quả vậy. Anh xin lỗi, Yuuri à…” Viktor hối lỗi.

“Em tưởng anh phải khá hơn về mấy khoản này chứ, vì Chúa, anh chơi thân với Chris kia mà…”

“Hẳn bảo anh nên nói với em, nhưng anh lo sợ em sẽ từ chối anh, và anh sẽ vuột mất tình bạn giữa hai ta…”

“Thế thì đền bù cho em đi.”

“Tất nhiên rồi, Yuuri.”

“Em muốn ăn kem.”

“Được rồi.”

“Cho bữa sáng.”

“Dĩ nhiên”

“Và được âu yếm… được ôm hôn… được vỗ về…”

“Đòi hỏi quá đấy,” Viktor trêu.

“Anh cứ thế này thì em sẽ khóc nữa cho mà xem, Nikiforov.”

“Thôi mà, đừng…!” Viktor khẩn khoản van nài.

“Anh làm em lãng phí chừng ấy năm kiềm chế không manh động rồi đấy, Viktor à.”

“Ừ thì, anh đã chờ đợi những năm năm kia mà!”

“Còn em đã đợi lâu hơi thế nhiều,” Yuuri chậm rãi nói. Cậu vùi mặt sâu hơn vào vai Viktor. “Em đã say nắng anh từ hồi lên mười hai rồi.”

* * *

“Cơ mà, chuyện gì đã xảy ra đêm dạ tiệc thế? Anh nói rằng anh nhận ra mình đã yêu em khi đấy. Có chuyện gì giữa hai ta sao?” Yuuri hỏi khi họ quay về khách sạn, và Yuuri ngủ lại ở phòng Viktor với một tô kem lớn trong lòng. Cậu vui vẻ cuộn mình vào lòng Viktor khi cùng anh xem một bộ phim hành động vô nghĩa nào đó trên truyền hình.

Viktor há hốc miệng nhìn Yuuri vẻ kinh ngạc.

“Yuuri! Em chả nhớ gì hết sao?!”

Yuuri bối rối ngước lên nhìn Viktor và lắc đầu. Viktor chỉ buông tiếng thở dài và kéo Yuuri lại gần hơn. Viktor chẳng nói gì cả. Anh cần phải tĩnh tâm lại trước khi trả lời câu hỏi đó.

* * *

Sáng hôm sau, anh nhận được tin nhắn đe dọa từ Yurio, Phichit và Christophe trong rất nhiều tin khác đề nghị giải thích tại sao anh lại khiến Yuuri khóc vào đêm hôm qua. Hóa ra có người hâm mộ đã chụp lại tấm ảnh Yuuri nức nở giữa phố sá đông người khi Viktor với vẻ hối lỗi cố trấn an cậu. Bức ảnh được đăng lên trang nhất của các trang tin tức thể thao với đề từ: “Anh hùng Dân tộc Nga Viktor Nikiforov Khiến Cựu Vô địch Nhật Bản Katsuki Yuuri Rơi lệ”.

Viktor thở dài và quay sang nhìn người yêu mới của mình (anh mỉm cười hạnh phúc trước mĩ ngữ đó) đang yên giấc nồng cạnh anh. Viktor cúi người và nhẹ nhàng đặt một nụ hôn lên trán cậu.

“Buổi sáng tốt lành, Người đẹp Ngủ vùi thân yêu~”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *** Lời tác giả:
> 
> Ừ, Yuuri vẫn là fan bự của Viktor trước khi họ thân với nhau ấy ~  
> Bài trượt FS của Viktor là Endless Night bởi Mikako Komatsu. (Link nghe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Qi6fbs3qeA)
> 
>  
> 
> *** Lời dịch giả:
> 
> Lần nữa, cảm ơn tác giả đã cho phép tớ dịch series này. Tớ đã có khoảng thời gian rất vui, và mông rằng độc giả cũng tận hưởng từng phút giây của series này như tớ vậy.  
> Và cảm ơn Chamomilea, vì đã chân thành góp ý ở phần trước, và đủ “mặt dày” (theo lời của cậu) để đáp lại lời cầu nguyện có beta của tớ. Mong cậu có thời gian vui vẻ, và mong được hợp tác dài lâu với cậu.


End file.
